The Snow
by doktahinthetardis
Summary: With Andie's hectic life after school, she finally has some time to herself. The crew had managed to stay together and they all moved to New York to work with a company but is she starting to regret that decision?


**Author's Note: I wrote this for a silent prompt on TMB and it was a picture that was similar to the one that I put up on my profile since the original was lost. But it got me started on a Step Up 2 story which I have been meaning to do for a while now. Heh heh. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Step Up 2 or anything like that... Not yet anyways... Haha.  
**

* * *

The coldness wrapped around her small body as she walked through the snowy path. The park was deserted since it was early in the morning and the usual joggers hadn't arrived yet. It was a beautiful sight though and she couldn't have pictured it any more perfect. This was exactly what she imagined when she had gone to New York to dance. Not the busy, crazy, and drama-filled life that she had found in its place.

Andie sighed softly and her breath caused a white puff of air to float up. It was such a nice walk so far and she had ruined it with the reminder of her life now. Thinking back to the reason why she had gone to New York in the first place, she started to wonder if it was worth it anymore.

The only reason why she had left Baltimore was to dance with her crew and with Chase, but what had happened was all the little things that got in between. What had started off as a group project ended up to be Chase's project and only his.

He had managed to get known without the crew. When she had heard that he got some important offer by this large company, she was more then proud, that was for sure. Then something in him changed. Chase started to reap all the benefits for the whole groups ideas and got all these offers left and right. All to him.

The crew was getting tired of his little show that he was putting off and none of them knew how it happened. Andie was just as confused as everyone else was. She and him used to be so connected, through dance and just in general. Once, she could've sworn she loved him, but thought it had passed as a strong connection.

Andie was snapped out of her revere when she felt a small cold trickle of water on her cheek. Looking up, she saw that it was beginning to snow again. She pulled her jacket closer to her small body and thought back to last Winter.

Most of the crew were gone with their families on vacation. Kido was in Japan visiting her family there for the break. Missy went on vacation to Mexico with her family and it was basically the same for the rest of the crew. Except for Chase, her, Moose, and Cable.

It was their senior year and everyone was excited and sad about the year ending. For some, they wanted to leave as soon as they could while others were sad about leaving their friends and family behind. For Andie, it was about 50 – 50. The thought of leaving Charlie and Sarah behind was hard for her to grasp at first, but after the talk with Sarah, it was a little easier.

* * *

_Andie walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. "Do you need any help, Sarah?" she asked. There was something that she had been meaning to talk with her guardian about and that was the end of senior year._

_Sarah stopped slicing the cucumbers and smiled up at Andie. "Sure Andie. You can take over for me while I get chicken out of the oven." She put down the knife and wiped her hands on her apron while Andie took over at the chopping section._

_They fell into a comfortable silence and the young teen realized how much she missed this. Lately her life was filled with dancing, school, and her friends so there wasn't a lot of time to spend with Sarah and Charlie. Now she was thinking about moving away after school ended._

_Maybe she was being too selfish. Sarah had done so much for her and now she's returning the favor by leaving. Shaking her head, Andie focused on cooking and put the thought out of her head._

"_Andie?"_

_Her head glanced up and smiled at her guardian. "Yeah?"_

_Apparently Sarah had noticed something was bugging her. Now Sarah was never known for beating around the bush and this was one of those times. "What's bothering you?"_

_It was a straight forward question and yet Andie couldn't find a straight forward answer that she thought was good. "Um..." By that time, she had put the knife down and was trying not to look at Sarah in the eyes._

"_And don't lie to me." Sarah crossed her arms across her chest and gave Andie a look. "Did Chase do something?" she asked suspiciously._

_Andie's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No! No, he didn't do anything." She bit her bottom lip and sucked up her courage. "This is probably really selfish of me for asking after all you've done. But..."_

_Sarah watched the girl closely and could tell that she was didn't know if she wanted to ask what she was about to ask. So she decided to give her a little nudge. "What is it, Andie?" she asked gently._

_Sighing, Andie reached into her back pocket of her pants and pulled out a folded envelope. "This is an early acceptance to a company in New York. They want the whole crew to join their company." She handed the envelope to Sarah and watched for her reaction._

"_This is great, Andie!" Sarah opened the envelope and pulled out the paper to read for herself. And as Andie said there was a company that wanted her and the crew to join them. "Why was this so hard for you tell me?" She flipped through the papers feeling proud of what Andie had become._

_Andie couldn't help but smile at Sarah's excitement. "It's in New York."_

_Sarah didn't say anything, but she did put down the letter. "Andie, you know that I promised your mother that I would take care of you. You're a smart girl and if your mother was still alive, she would be so proud of you. So that is why I'm trusting you to do what you think is best."_

_To say that Andie was surprise was an understatement. After all that she had put Sarah through, she was was going to trust Andie with a choice? That just didn't make sense to her. "But -"_

"_Do you want to go?"_

_A straight question with a straight answer, but Andie hesitated. "I do, but -"_

"_But nothing, Andie. You want to go, then go. I'm not going to lie by saying that I won't miss you because I will. And Charlie will too. There's just so much that you can accomplish with your dancing and I know that going to New York will help you with that." Sarah finished with a smile to show how proud she was._

_Without saying anything, Andie walked over to her guardian and hugged her. "Thank you, Sarah," she whispered._

_The sudden show of affection had caught the woman off guard, but it quickly faded and she wrapped her arms around the girl. "That means you have to come and visit us sometime. And you can't forget us with all your fame, okay?" Sarah said as she pulled back a little._

_Andie chuckled while unshed tears started to form in her eyes. Letting go, she wiped them away and nodded. "I'll make sure to visit you."_

* * *

The vibration of her phone made her jump out of her thoughts and stop in the middle of walking. From the caller ID she knew it was Chase calling. Shaking her head, Andie canceled the call and looked forward at the path. The snow covered trees hung over the path, but there was still a good amount of snow on the ground.

Her mind was racing with the flashback that had happened. Gripping her phone tightly, a determined feeling flew through her and she turned around. _'I know what I need to do.'_ With that last thought, she hurriedly rushed out of the park.

Never knowing that she had rediscovered something in that park and in that short walk. Something that would help her grow.

**Author's Note: It was suppose to be a one-shot, but I think it would be interesting to turn it into a full story. Tell me what you guys think and I'll definitely hear you out. :)**


End file.
